Borneolover3
|place = Sole Survivor |alliances = |challenges = 10 |votesagainst = 0 |days = 39 | season2 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 11/22 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 9 | days2 = 25 | season3 = Survivor ORG 16: Palawan | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 5/24 | challenges3 = 5 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 44 }} Borneolover3, aka Alex, is the winner of Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam. He later returned for Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains and Survivor ORG 16: Palawan. He was remembered for his physical dominance during Vietnam, winning five individual immunity challenges. He is also remembered for his constant betrayals, often flipping every tribal council. His aggressive gameplay and physical ability earned him the respect of the jury, winning Vietnam in a 3-2 vote. He is also the closest Sole Survivor to have played a Perfect Game, having no votes cast against him, and only losing two Jury votes. During Heroes vs. Villains he played a less aggressive gameplay, forming bonds with his fellow tribemates and becoming somewhat of a leader over the Villains tribe. This, along with being a former winner caused him to be targeted soon after the merge. Profile Name (Age): Alex (16) Current Residence: Brisbane, Queensland, Australia Personal Claim to Fame: ''' Being a three time org winner. '''Inspiration in Life: My sister, who despite everything life throws at her, manages to make it through. Hobbies: Reading, watching T.V. shows and hanging out with friends. Pet Peeves: Arrogance and people who walk slowly. 3 Words to Describe You: Sarcastic, competitive, strategic. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A book, to entertain myself, a notepad & pens, to write down strategies and notes and a deck of cards, for the tribe to play together. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Rob Cesternino, we can make it deep into the game using our brain. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To win. It's as simple as that. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR?: Because I will do whatever is necessary to get to the end, without making the Jury hate me too much. Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Tribe Designation: Villains Hometown: Tweed Heads, New South Wales Current Residence: Brisbane, Queensland, Australia 'Previous Finishes: ' Winner of Survivor: Vietnam Voting History Survivor ORG 16: Palawan Trivia * Alex has the fewest votes of any Sole Survivor with 3. This was due because of lack of people on the Vietnam Jury. * Alex is the closest Sole Survivor to have played a Perfect Game. He received no votes against him during the game and received all but 2 jury votes. * Alex, along with fellow Palawan contestant Lawrence, were the first people to return to the game via the ghost tribe twist. *Alex has been on a black and red tribe in every season he competed in. * Day 36 of Survivor ORG 16: Palawan marked Alex's 100th day played on Koror ORG. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Vietnam Contestants Category:Hanoi Tribe Category:Idol Handlers Category:Yen Bai Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Sole Survivor Category:Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes vs Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:Returning Players Category:Survivor: Palawan Category:Palawan Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Malakas Tribe Category:Multo Tribe Category:Koror Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Palawan Jury Members